The Runaways
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Not based on the movie. Set during Fallout, what if instead of seeing the Haitian at her house, Claire ran into rebellious teenager, Elle Bishop? And can the girl convince her to go on a cross country trip as fugitives. Likely to be femslash
1. Chapter 1

Elle Bishop stood inside of the Bennet house. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to go out unless she was on a mission. Well most people at the company thought she on a mission but she managed to cleverly sneak out while her father was taking a nap. She was a teenager and like many of her kind she was good at manipulating adults. She had just finished getting rid of Rene. She had noticed that Sylar was left unwatched and heard Eden McCain talking about trying to kill him. Apparently Noah Bennet had sent Rene to erase Claire's memories. She actually wanted to meet Claire herself since they were around the same age and both had abilities. But after hearing of Noah's plan, she knew she had to get Claire out of there.

She heard the door open and hoped that it was Claire because if it was anybody else, she was screwed. She used her powers to kill the lights so nobody would notice her. It would give her time to determine who was there.

"Hello?" The voice of a teenaged girl said as she reached for the light switch.

Claire Bennet walked into her house to realize that no one seemed to be home. It was a good thing because something weird was definitely going on. First her best friend Zach doesn't remember being friends with her and then Lyle doesn't remember her ability. Who was she supposed to talk to? She reached for the light and found out that the bulb was burnt out. She could have sworn that she heard footsteps and she went to the kitchen to find the flashlight and possibly weapon to fight off any burglars. (They wouldn't be able to hurt her but still) She grabbed the flashlight and the knife before she shined the flashlight across the kitchen and saw a blonde-haired girl about her age.

"What are you doing in my house?" Claire asked as she held the knife out.

"Put the knife down Claire." Elle said as she threw her hands up.

"How do you know my name?" Claire said as she began charging toward the girl

Elle sighed and let out a blast of electricity at Claire's arm. It caused her to drop the knife

"Now will you calm down? I'm not a burglar. I'm here to talk to you." Elle said. "Yes I broke in but only because I needed to talk to you."

"Did you just shoot electricity out of your hands?" Claire asked in shock.

"I'm not much different from you, Claire." Elle said. "Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Elle Bishop."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Claire asked.

"It's not safe to talk about here." Elle explained. "Come with me and I'll explain everything to you."

"I'm supposed to be home right now." Claire said.

"Come on Claire, be a rebel." Elle replied. "You don't have to listen to Mommy and Daddy. I especially wouldn't listen to your Daddy."

"Okay I'll come with you." Claire responded with a smile. They both headed out to Elle's car. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Burnt Toast Diner in Midland. They were seated at a diner when Claire noticed what appeared to be a memorial. "What happened here?"

"A waitress was killed here a few days ago." Elle explained. "Quite a shame."

"So what's with all of these people coming to me?" Claire asked. "I thought I was only one."

"You are definitely not the only one." Elle said with a laugh. "You're not even the only healer I've met. I'm going to cut to chase, Claire, your father is not someone that you should trust."

"Why shouldn't I trust him?" Claire reciprocated.

"Haven't you noticed how he disappears for days on end? How people suddenly seem to be forgetting things? Your father has a friend that has the power to erase memories. He even sent him to erase yours but I managed to get rid of him before he could." Elle explained.

"How do you know my father?" Claire asked as their food arrived.

"Well he has known my father for a long time. And I've worked with him once." Elle said.

"You've worked with him? But you can't be much older than me." Claire remarked.

"Age doesn't matter as long as there's one of us, and one of them." Elle said. "You know that guy who tried to kill you?"

Claire nodded wonder where Elle was going with the conversation

"He's like the way he is because of me. He used to be a good person." Elle said as she lowered her head.

"What did you do to him?" Claire questioned curiously.

"My assignment was to get him to kill somebody with an ability." Elle said. "I couldn't help but wonder if I was supposed to be bait, so I seduced him and then betrayed him, I feel horrible for doing it and now I don't know how many people he's killed."

"Why do you work for these people?" Claire asked.

"I don't. I quit. Well technically I can't quit so I'm on the run and I want you to come with me." Elle said. "It would give us a real chance to get to know each other."

"So you just want me to run away from home with nothing but the clothes on my back?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Claire you don't have many options. I could take you to see your real father." Elle said.

"You know my father?" The cheerleader asked.

"Well I don't know him but I know where he lives." The other blonde replied.

"And we need to leave right now. They could be coming to try to find me any minute." Elle said as the bell above the door rang. "They're here."

Claire looked to the door and saw Matt Parkman and Audrey Hanson. "No I know those people. They work for the FBI. They questioned me." She said a she looked them over. "I wouldn't be surprised if I know why they're here."

"To investigate the murder." Elle finished.

They were noticed by the agent and the police officer. More specifically, Claire was noticed.

"Why exactly do you seem to be involved whenever we're doing an investigation?" Agent Hanson asked.

"Excuse me but my friend and I are trying to enjoy a dinner together." Elle said, trying to sound ticked off.

"Cut the crap, Blondie." Hanson said. "Get inside her head to find out something about her father."

"What do you want from me?" Claire asked. "I don't know much more about my father than you do."

"You really don't know what he's up to?" Hanson asked.

"She doesn't." Matt said. "But the other one does."

"Hey don't call me _the other one_. My name is Elle." The former agent replied. "But let's head outside if you want to talk."

"Fine we'll head outside." Matt said as he waited for the three of them to walk out.

Once they were outside, Elle was the first one to speak.

"So here's how this is going to work. I'll tell what you want to know about either Noah Bennet OR Sylar." She said. "And if you go inside my head, you'll be sorry."

"That sounds like a threat." Hanson said.

"Do you wanna call my bluff?" Elle asked confidently.

Hanson began to reach for her gun and she was quickly zapped in her hand by Elle.

"Parkman's not the only one with an ability." Elle said as her hands cackled. "Now both of you, put your guns on the ground. Nobody has to get hurt here. So tell me, who would you rather know about?"

"You have got some issues." Hanson said.

"What can I say? My daddy doesn't love me." Elle replied.

"Are you being serious?" Matt asked.

"Yes he treats me more like an experiment than a daughter." Elle said. "Okay so Sylar is locked up in a Primatech facility in Odessa. I would not advise a raid because security is tight and there are people with powerful abilities there. Now I think that we'll be going."

Elle began to walk away and Claire began to follow her.

"Wow you are probably the bravest person that I've ever met." Claire replied.

Elle then realized something. "Claire, I need your phone." She said.

"Okay is there someone you need to call?" The cheerleader asked.

"No I'm going to destroy it." Elle said as began to charge her hand.

"Wait let me send a text to my mom to let her know that I am safe." Claire said.

"We can't let them track us." Elle said.

"Fine." Claire relented. "But they're going to think that I was kidnapped."

"I'm okay with that as long as they can't find you." Elle replied as zapped the phone. "We need to keep moving. We'll probably have to take turns driving because we can't really stop anywhere for the night."

"What are we going to do if we run out of gas?" Claire asked.

"This car is electric which means that I just have to keep charging it." Elle said.

"Does it have GPS by any chance?" Claire asked as they got inside.

"No I got rid of that." Elle said.

"And where are we going?" Claire asked.

"Your father lives in New York." Elle explained.

"There has to be somewhere that we can stop for the night." Claire suggested.

"Claire we're both runaways. If we stop before we reach our destination, we could get caught." Elle said as she turned to look at Claire.

"Elle look out!" Claire cried as she threw herself in front of the other girl and the car crashed into another one.

Claire's body absorbed the airbag as she began to heal.

"Claire you saved my life." Elle said.

"It was nothing." Claire said in a weak voice. "It felt good."

Elle stepped out of the car and saw two Asian men.. "I'm so sorry." She said. "PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME"

"It's fine. Accidents happen." The one without glasses said.

Claire stepped out of the car and the men watched as the cuts began to heal.

"Yatta! We found the cheerleader." The man with glasses said.

The other man covered his friend's mouth. "I'm sorry. You don't go to Union Wells High School, do you?" He asked

"I do." Claire said.

"My name is Ando Masahashi and this is my colleague Hiro Nakamura." He said.

"Hi…" Claire said uneasily.

"Hiro Nakamura…you have a power, don't you?" Elle asked.

"I do but my power hasn't worked for the past few days." Hiro said.

"Did something eventful happen to you in the past few days?" Elle asked.

"I traveled back in time to save a girl and failed." Hiro said.

"There was a picture of you on the memorial at the Burnt Toast Diner." Claire said. "You were with the waitress that got killed."

"Yes I loved her." Hiro said. "The brain man killed her."

"Sylar." Elle said.

"You know him?" Ando asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Elle said. "Come on Claire we need to find a way to get to New York City."

"We are going to New York City." Ando said. "Our car looks drivable. You could come with us."

"As long as no one knows that we're with you." Elle said as she got into the back seat of the sedan. Claire got in beside her.

"So why are the two of you going to New York anyway?" Ando asked. "You seem pretty young."

"It's a long story." Claire said.

"Well it seems that we're going to have plenty of time." Ando said. "How about you start talking?"

So this story came to while reading other stories. I wanted a story that took place during Fallout and decided on what would happen if it was Elle that visited Claire instead of The Haitian. Then I decided to make Elle a rebellous teenager who stuck away from the company. The story just developed as it went along. You get to see Elle be totally awesome to Matt and Audrey while showing complete control. I also do think that Elle as a peer with an ability could convince Claire to run away with her even though they just met because her fascination of meeting other people with abilities. And lastly Ando has his power but he hasn't discovered it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noah Bennet, Nome, Alaska_

Noah Bennet took out his cell phone as he received a call. He was in the middle of a mission. He checked to see that it was Bob Bishop, one of his superiors and figured that it would be wise to pick up.

"What do you need from me?" Bennet asked.

"It seems that Elle managed to sneak away while I was taking my nap." Bob replied.

"I fail to see how this is of any importance to me." Bennet said. "She probably just went to the movies or something like that. You don't need to keep her locked up like that."

"She is too dangerous to be out on her own!" Bob yelled into the phone. "I want you to find her."

"Alright if I must." Bennet complied reluctantly. He did have better things to do than baby-sit Elle. She was 16 and Bob still didn't trust her to go outside. How do you classify someone who hasn't been around people for 10 years a sociopath. She seemed to do pretty well on the last mission, "Is there anything else that you need from me, sir?"

"You said you were going to have the Haitian erase Claire's memory of the homecoming incident. How is that going?" Bob asked.

"I haven't heard back from Rene." Bennet said.

"Perhaps you could call Claire." Bob said. "And you need to remember that as soon as her ability starts to surface, your rental of her will be up."

"I understand." Bennet said, he was appalled that Bob used that tern for her. He then hung up before he found Claire's number and dialed it. After getting no answer, he decided to call home.

"Hello?" His wife, Sandra, who was constantly having her memory erased said.

" Hey, Honey, is Claire there right now?" Bennet asked. It must have been around 10:00 in Texas while he was up in Alaska. Sometimes being the best agent wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"No, she's probably staying over at a friend's house. I haven't seen her all night." Sandra said.

"Really that doesn't sound like something Claire would do. She hasn't been answering her phone." Bennet said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her." Sandra said.

"Claire hasn't done anything unusual lately, has she?" Noah asked, wondering if Sandra knew about Claire's ability.

"No, she just always seems to avoid trouble." Sandra said.

"You're right." Bennet said with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

_Just Outside of Midland. _

"So your father works for a company that deals with people like you and locks them up?" Ando said.

"That's the gist of it." Elle explained. "But that's not even the most important part. There were 12 founders of the company: Suzanne Amman, my father, Charles Deveaux, Harry Fletcher, Paula Gramble, Daniel Linderman, Carlos Mendez, Maury Parkman, Angela Petrelli, Arthur Petrelli and Victoria Pratt."

"That's only eleven." Claire said.

"I was saving the last one." Elle replied. "The last one was Kaito Nakamura."

"Tou-san?" Hiro said in shock.

"Yes your father." Elle confirmed.

"But my father runs successful company in Japan." Hiro explained.

"It's a front." Elle countered. "He is one of the surviving founders of the Company. Six of them are left. Charles Deveaux just died a few days ago."

"So why did they do it?" Claire asked. "What made them want to do it."

"It was made to stop people like Adam Monroe." Elle said. "He is, like you Claire, an immortal. He's over 400 years old. But he looks like he's in his mid 20s. That's around the time that his ability started to surface."

"So that means that I'll be…" Claire started.

"A teenager forever." Elle finished.

"Man, I'm never going to be able to drink." Claire said.

"It's funny that that's the first thing you would think of." Elle replied.

"So why are you going to New York?" Ando asked.

"We need to find Claire's father." Elle said.

"I thought your father work for the company." Hiro replied in confusion.

"No that's my adoptive father, the one I don't want to find." Claire confirmed. "We're looking for my real father, the one that I've never met."

"_These girls are complicated_." Ando said in Japanese

"_Yes but you've always dreamed of having girls in your car." _Hiro replied.

"_Not girls who are 16." _Ando argued.

"I know exactly what you guys are saying." Elle butted in.

"How?" Ando asked in surprise.

"Adam taught me when I visited him." Elle replied. "It turned out that he spent a few years in Japan."

"I thought you said Adam Monroe was dangerous." Hiro remarked.

"I didn't let him go. One thing my daddy did let me do was play with the prisoners." The eccentric blonde replied.

"_This is going to be a long trip."_ Ando said in exasperation. Elle couldn't help laugh.

Claire couldn't help but like Elle. A few months ago when she was a mean girl, she would have never said a word to Elle unless it was an insult. She liked that she was the events she had and her ability helped to change her person. That and hanging out with Zach made her the kind of person that didn't pick on people and only dated football players. Even if Zack was gay which she actually was pretty sure of. It sucked that he didn't remember her being his friend and probably never would.

Claire found Elle leaning against her shoulder as they both sat in the back of the car. It was getting late and it was easy to tell that the girl was beginning to get tired.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night." Ando suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Claire said. "Elle said people are probably looking for her and I wouldn't be surprised if there are people looking for me. We have to keep going."

"_Why do you keep dragging me into this stuff?"_ Ando asked Hiro. He then spoke in English to Claire. "So I'm supposed to keep driving until we get to New York?"

"You don't have to do all of the driving." Claire said.

"I'm the only one here that knows how to drive." Ando said.

"That's not entirely true. I took Driver's Ed." Claire said.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

"It's a class where they teach you how to drive." Claire replied.

"They teach that in America?" Hiro asked as Claire nodded her head.

"Yeah most high schools teach it." Claire confirmed. "Oh and make sure that you watch your speed. We don't want to be pulled over. Do you even have a license?"

"Not for this country." Ando said.

"Neither do I." Claire said as she heard Elle begin to snore. The conscious blonde began top rub her back. "So we definitely don't need to be pulled over. Especially with our human taser is turned off right now."

"Oh yes Claire, rub me there." Elle moaned in her sleep. At first the cheerleader thought she was awake but then Elle resumed snoring.

"_Why is she moaning is her sleep?" _Hiro asked.

"_I think she's having a dirty dream." _Ando said with a smile.

"Eyes on the road." Claire commanded. "Because I we get in another accident, you guys will be the ones who get hurt because I'll be busy using my indestructible body to shield her, not to mention someone might see it."

"I do not want children." Ando grumbled.

"Before I go to sleep, can I trust one of you to wake me up if you get too tired to drive?"

"Sure" Ando said.

"Goodnight then." Claire said as she nodded off.

A few hours later, Elle woke up. She had some rather _interesting_ dreams about Claire. She looked at Claire who was leaning against her. She couldn't believe how adorable Claire was when she was sleeping. She heard a yawn from the driver's seat. She guessed it was probably about 4:00 a.m. and they were in Atlanta…Texas.

"Maybe you should pull over and let me drive." She said to the Asians in the front.

"Sure." Ando said sleepily as he pulled off to the side. Elle woke the girl that was sleeping next to her.

"What?" Claire said with a yawn.

"We're moving to the front, cheerleader." Elle said as she unbuckled Claire's seat belt for her.

"Why do we have to sit in the back?" Ando complained.

"Because I don't trust you with Claire and I don't want to look back." Elle said as everyone switched places.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ando asked.

"That's really none of your business." Elle replied as she sent a small shock at Ando.

"Ow." Ando said as he rubbed the spot.

"Don't be a baby." Elle said. Once everyone was buckled up, she began to drive. "So in a few hours, we'll stop somewhere for breakfast. I think we should go in and eat at separate tables. That way no one will suspect anything."

"Sounds good to me." Claire said. "I really don't feel that tired right now."

"You probably don't need as much sleep as other people." Elle replied.

"I guess that would make sense." Claire said. "So what's my dad's name anyway?"

"His name is Nathan Petrelli." Elle said without looking at Claire. She was too busy looking at the road, despite the fact that they seemed to be the only car that was. Hiro and Ando had begun to asleep

"Is he is related to Peter Petrelli by any chance?" Claire asked the other blonde next to her.

"Yes they're brothers, why?" Elle asked.

"Fuck." Claire said.

So we get to see what Bennet is doing and where he is. We know that he is definitely looking for Elle. Also the stuffthat happened in the car was pretty funny. And Elle is having dirty dreams. If you can't tell, Claire is swearing because she found out that Peter is her uncle who she had a crush on.


	3. Chapter 3

"You probably don't need as much sleep as other people." Elle replied.

"I guess that would make sense." Claire said. "So what's my dad's name anyway?"

"His name is Nathan Petrelli." Elle said without looking at Claire. She was too busy looking at the road, despite the fact that they seemed to be the only car that was. Hiro and Ando had begun to asleep

"Is he is related to Peter Petrelli by any chance?" Claire asked the other blonde next to her.

"Yes, why?" Elle asked.

"Fuck." Claire said.

"I just found out that the man that I have a crush on is my uncle. I'm going to hell." Claire said as she hit her head.

"Wait you've met Peter Petrelli?" Ando said.

"Have you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I met him at the diner. Hiro from the future came back to tell him to save you." Ando explained.

"Wait that makes no sense." Claire replied.

"A different Hiro came back from the future and told Peter to save the cheerleader, and that would save the world." Ando clarified.

"And I thought I had a strange life." Elle commented.

Within a few hours, the four of them had arrived in Arkansas and Elle spotted a Waffle House.

"It's time to eat, boys." Elle said as she pulled into the restaurant.

"Waffles!" Hiro shouted.

"I'm going to need the two of you to wait in here a few minutes before coming in." Elle said as she noticed the frown on Hiro's face. "Don't worry there will still be waffles."

Elle and Claire stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. They took a seat in one of the booths.

"We don' get many people your age at this time o mornin'" The waitress said as she greeted them.

"Well we're just getting something to eat before school." Elle replied.

"I can't say that I've ever seen you girls around, what are your names?" The older woman asked.

"We're from a little bit outta town." Elle responded. "I'm Sarah…Marshall."

"And I'm Beth Cooper." Claire added.

"So are y'all ready to order yet?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah I'll have one waffle with eggs and bacon." Elle answered.

"I'll have the same." Claire added as she noticed the two Asians walk into the restaurant.

Hiro and Ando took a seat at a separate table. Nothing would even think that they had anything to do with each other, much less traveling together.

Claire couldn't remember the last time that she had had waffles and neither could Elle because she had never had any. Company breakfast was usually the cereal of the month, donuts and every now and then pop tarts. Her favorite days were the days that they had pop tarts. But as soon as she took one bite of the waffles, she instantly had a new favorite breakfast food. She couldn't help but smile. She was sitting with her new best friend and crush, eating the best food on the planet with no company agents anywhere in sight at the moment.

"This is nice." Elle commented.

"What is?" The cheerleader asked.

"We're just sitting here without a care in the world, eating breakfast." Elle explained.

"I don't know about that." Claire replied. "I mean don't you worry that someone is watching us?"

"I know somebody's watching us." Elle said. "It's that fat dude sitting over there. But he doesn't work for the company, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay if you're sure." Claire said as she took another bite of her waffle. She looked happy as well. Elle looked over to Hiro and Ando. Hiro was smiling like a kid in a candy store. They eventually left a little before the time Claire guessed that school started in Arkansas. Hiro and Ando met the two girls out front. Claire was in the driver's seat. She was making sure that everything in the car was situated.

"What are you doing?" Ando asked.

"I'm making just checking everything." Claire said. "It's what they taught us in Driver's Ed."

Claire then began to drive at about the speed limit. She didn't want to be pulled over for many reasons. The first was that she was driving without a license, but also, she might give the fact that she had run away from home away.

"Is there any way that we can take a plane?" Claire asked.

"Flight paths are too easy to track." Elle said. "And I'm too much of an electrical device to board a plane."

"What about teleporting?" Claire asked the Japanese men.

"Hiro's powers aren't exactly working right now." Ando commented.

"Well that sucks." Elle replied as she toyed with a ball of sparks in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Ando asked.

"What does it look like? I'm messing around with my powers because I'm bored." Elle snapped.

"Why am I the only one without any powers?" Ando complained as he threw out his arms in frustration and red sparks shot out of them. "Whoa"

"Are you okay, Ando?" Hiro said as he grabbed his friend's hand. He suddenly found himself outside pf the car. He had teleported. He then tried to teleport back to the car and did it successfully.

"Yatta!" Hiro screamed as he reappeared

"What just happened?" Claire asked.

"It seems like Tweedle Dum might not be useless after all." Elle replied. "He seems to have gotten Tweedle Dee's powers to work."

Claire couldn't help but giggle and Hiro obviously didn't get the reference.

"I have a power? I have a power!" Ando said in excitement.

"So does everyone else in the car." Elle pointed out. "It's not that big a deal."

"I really don't need the two of the two of you fighting." Claire interrupted. "I've never really driven with any distractions before and now isn't the best time for me to learn."

"Okay fine but only for you, cheerleader." Elle said as she rubbed the other blonde's shoulder. One might be able to see the intimacy between the two girls that had met less than twenty four hours again.

"_I think these two are lesbians." _Ando whispered trying to make it so Elle wouldn't hear him.

"_What is a les-bi-an?" _Hiro asked.

"_It's a girl that likes other girls._" Ando explained.

"_Why do you think that?" _The shorter man asked.

"_Have you seen how they touch each other?"_ Ando proposed.

Elle sent a shock at Ando.

"_My relationship with Claire is none of your fucking business." _She said in Japanese.

"This is just too stressful. I can't take it anymore!" Claire said as she pulled over. She pointed at Ando angrily and commanded "You're driving."

"Okay." Ando said fearfully. He knew he probably had no reason to fear her but her passionate anger was enough to put him in shambles.

Claire had not only grown sick of driving for the last hour but also didn't like the distance between her and Elle. She wanted to be right next to the girl and not have to reach over to touch her. Claire had grown to like Elle's touch. She wasn't exactly sure why but it was like Elle brought out feelings of pleasure that no one else had ever made her feel before.

Switching back and forth between Ando and Elle driving, they had driven 13 hours to arrive in West Virginia. That night they had decided that they would split up and Elle would "hotwire" a car to take her and Claire to New York. The two of them had used the same fake names that they had made up in the restaurant. Claire didn't seem to opposed grand theft auto because it was they were already breaking the law by running away from home, a few more broken laws wouldn't hurt. That and the idea of stealing a car actually seemed kind of fun. Claire sat on the hotel bed as Elle had just stepped out of the shower.

"You weren't in there very long." Claire commented.

"I like to keep my showers short so I don't short. I'm not exactly a big fan of water." Elle explained.

Claire found it hard to focus as she looked at Elle's towel-clad body. The linen highlighted all of the girl's curves so well. As a cheerleader, she had seen girls in towels before but none of them had the effect on her that Elle was having on her at the current time.

"So do you like the view?" Elle asked as a crush crept onto Claire's cheeks.

"I was just…" Claire said before she paused trying to find a plausible answer.

"Staring at my smokin' hot bod?" Elle completed.

"Alright I was." Claire relented.

Elle, with towel still covering her, pounced onto Claire suddenly. The cheerleader gasped as the former company girl began to tickle her. She giggled helplessly before Elle decided to do something even more unexpected. She pressed her lips against Claire's. The kiss seemed to be something that Claire wanted because she not only accepted it but she also reciprocated it. She then felt Elle's hands on the edge of her top. Claire didn't push her away, she just lifted her arms instinctively and Elle pulled it over her head. This brought Claire's pink bra into view.

"Nice." Elle commented. "I guess you really do wear pink."

"Well it kind of fits the job description." Claire joked.

"I'm interesting in seeing if you like to match." Elle said as she unbuttoned Claire's jeans and slowly pulled the garment down her legs, revealing Claire's pink panties. Elle decided to take Claire in and during that moment, the girl beneath unwrapped Elle's towel.

"So that's how you want to play." The naked girl said as she clutched Claire's bra. "Maybe I should rip this off."

"Elle, please don't. I don't have any extras." Claire begged.

"Okay since you asked nicely." Elle replied as she unclasped and removed Claire's bra. She grabbed one of Claire's breasts and gave it a squeeze. "Such nice boobs you have."

Claire moaned out. "That feels good."

"Have you ever done this before?" Elle asked.

"No." Claire said. "Have you?"

"No but I've seen _The L Word. _That's how I figured out that I liked girls." Elle replied as she started to rub Claire's breasts with one hand and then slowly removed her panties with the other.

"Hmm there's something that I've always wanted to try." Elle said as she took one of her fingers and plunged it into Claire's pussy. The cheerleader moaned out in pleasure. Elle then inserted a second finger and began to pump them. She waited for just the right moment and unleashed some of her sparks into Claire as she reached her climax. The result literally gave Claire an electrifying orgasm. After Elle pulled her bloody fingers out, she noticed that Claire's wall started to heal.

"Hmm I guess you'll always be a virgin." Elle joked.

Claire regained her composure and said. "What?"

"You'll heal every time something is removed." Elle pointed out.

"I don't really care." Claire said as she tackled Elle so she was on top. "I think you've been deprived of pleasure for too long."

Elle was still taking in the tackling when she felt Claire's tongue begin to lick her nether regions. She moaned out and held the head in place so it wouldn't go anywhere. For someone completely inexperienced, Claire certainly knew how to pleasure the company girl. Elle wasn't prepared for what happened. She had masturbated before but never had an orgasm like the one Claire had given her. Claire lapped up Elle's juices excitedly.

"That was amazing." Elle remarked. "I'm so glad that I met you."

"I'm glad that I met you too." Claire said.

The two them fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Elle found an unlocked car and began to drive to New York. They had found Nathan Petrelli's address and took a cab, depositing the car in a parking garage where it would probably be towed.

_Nathan Petrelli, New York City_

Nathan was waiting to hear anything about Peter, who had slipped into a coma. He was relatively stable and the family had the money to keep him in the hospital until he woke up.

"Mr. Petrelli, there is a girl at the door who wishes to see you." His butler said.

Nathan walked downstairs.

He found the two blondes standing at the door. Claire stepped forward.

"Nathan Petrelli?" She said as he nodded. "My name is Claire Bennet. I'm your daughter."

So how will Nathan react this time to finding out that he has a daughter? Everyone seemed to have a good time at Waffle House. We're saying goodbye for now to Hiro and Ando but hello to some new characters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nathan Petrelli, New York City_

Nathan was waiting to hear anything about Peter, who had slipped into a coma. He was relatively stable and the family had the money to keep him in the hospital until he woke up.

"Mr. Petrelli, there is a girl at the door who wishes to see you." His butler said.

Nathan walked downstairs.

He found the two blondes standing at the door. Claire stepped forward.

"Nathan Petrelli?" She said as he nodded. "My name is Claire Bennet. I'm your daughter."

The first thing Nathan did was hug her. The second thing he did was ask. "How are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I'm not good at dying" Claire said. "I kind of can't die. Believe me I've tried."

He looked at her with a strange look on his face and ushered the two girls inside.

"I mean I have this ability that lets me heal." Claire explained. "But you said I supposed to be dead? I didn't know that."

"Both you and your mom were supposedly killed in a fire about 14 years ago." Nathan said. "I wasn't exactly that involved in your upbringing because my family thought it would hurt my image and your mother didn't want me involved either."

"What was my mom's name?" Claire asked.

"Meredith Gordon." Nathan answered. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Things got too rough at home, and I always wanted to meet my parents." Claire stated.

"You can't just come here." Nathan replied.

"Actually she can." Elle piped in. "Since Claire was supposed to be dead, she was never legally adopted. That means that, as her father, you're still her legal guardian."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Nathan asked wondering how the young girl knew that.

"Elle Bishop." A stern female voice said as Angela Petrelli entered the room.

"It's good to see you again too, Mrs. Petrelli." Elle said, sarcastically.

"Hello Claire, I was beginning to think that you would find your way to us ever since your encounter with Peter." Angela said to her granddaughter.

"Wait you're the cheerleader?" Nathan asked. "The one that Peter went all the way to Texas to save?"

"Yeah I guess so." Claire said. "How is Peter?"

"He's in a coma." Angela said.

"WHAT?" Claire interrupted.

"He's physically fine with no damage. Something that he got from you I presume. He will wake up but that time is unknown." Angela explained. She then turned to Elle. "As for you, your father is looking for you."

"I know but I don't want to go back. I'm not a machine. He abuses me. Can't that be grounds for emancipation or something?" Elle pleaded as tears began to steam down her face. "I don't want to go back."

"I'm completely lost here." Nathan said.

"This might make it more clear." Elle said as she summoned a ball of electricity in her hands. "My dad likes to use me as a test subject that to see if I can be used as a power supply and pushes me till it hurts. I don't know if he even thinks me as a person anymore."

"That does seem pretty sad but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You might have grounds for emancipation but nothing can be done." Nathan explained.

"That's not entirely true." Angela said as everyone looked at her. "Your father basically signed you over to the company. If we could convince Mr. Linderman that what he's doing to you is abusive and not helping you in any way, we may be able to get the tests to stop."

"Then what would happen?" Claire asked.

"We would possibly resume training for her to become an agent." Angela answered.

"But I don't want to become an agent." Elle said. "I'm a teenager. I want to be a teenager. I have pretty good control of my power, you let Peter blend in with society. Why can't I?"

"We don't exactly have a place for you to stay." Angela said.

"Come someone tell me what this company is?" Nathan asked. "From what I get, it has something to do with Linderman and her father but what is it for?"

"This will be a long story. It all started in 1961…" Angela began. She told the three of them the complete history of the company, starting with the testing facility in Coyote Sands, Arizona. Once she was finished everyone was surprised.

"Wow I didn't even know that." Elle said. "That must not have been in the files."

"No it wasn't." Angela said. "The four of us were the only ones who knew anything about it. Not even my husband knew about it."

"So this company is supposed to control people with powers so what happened in Coyote Sands never happens again? I guess I understand that but it doesn't explain why the man with the horned-rimmed glasses and his Haitian friend tried to kidnap me." Nathan replied.

"I would imagine Linderman may have had something to do with that. I'll have to a long discussion with him about it." Angela remarked with a look on her face that could frighten a UFC fighter. It was at that moment that footsteps were heard in the kitchen. "It seems that Heidi is home with the groceries."

"I should probably go help her." Nathan said as he walked toward the kitchen to meet his wife. He grabbed one of the bags and kissed her.

"Hey honey." She said.

"So do you know how I don't like to talk about my past relationships?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…" Heidi answered.

"Well I do want to tell you about one." Nathan said. "Back when I just getting out of high school, I spent a few weeks in Texas before college. There I met a girl named Meredith Gordon and we dated for a little while. When I was in college, she called and told me she was pregnant. I wanted to marry her but my family didn't approve and she only wanted my money. I kept checking on them until I found a report that they had been in a fire."

"Wow I'm sorry for making you relive that." Heidi said.

"Recently I found that story to be untrue." Nathan said as he went outside of the kitchen. "This is Claire, she's my daughter. Claire, this is my wife, Heidi."

"Pleased to meet you." Claire said politely.

"Wow this is a lot to take in." Heidi said. "How is this going to affect your campaign?"

"Damn, I didn't think about that." Nathan replied.

"Campaign?" The teenager asked.

"Nathan is running for Congress." Heidi explained.

"And having an illegitimate daughter would hurt his image and possible chance of being elected." Claire assumed. "Well that's just great. I was really hoping that I could find my true family and I don't really wanna go back to Texas."

"Actually I think that I may have a possible solution." Nathan replied. "Why don't you go get your friend and I can run it by the two of you."

Claire returned the living room to retrieve Elle.

"How did she get here all the way from Texas?" Heidi asked her husband in curiosity.

The two teens returned to the kitchen and Nathan explained his idea to them.

"Boarding school?" Elle asked. "How am I supposed to get in there? I've never been to any school and my education wasn't exactly the most important thing."

"All you need is tuition and a good letter of recommendation." Nathan said. "I can probably get Ma to write you one."

"What about me?" Claire asked.

"You would actually be a legacy because it's the same school that I attended." Nathan explained. "So all of that should be covered but I imagine that there are probably some people that will be looking for you."

"Well I don't really know if my father approves of me being here." Claire said.

"He doesn't have a choice." Angela said. "Why don't you call him now?"

Claire took the phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Noah answered.

"Hey, it's me." Claire said simply.

"Claire! Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I am at my dad's house in New York." She said.

"You need to get back here." Noah yelled.

"I'm not coming back and why should I when the first thing that you'll do is erase my memory." Claire spat as she handed the phone to Angela.

"Listen to me, Noah. Claire is with her real family now. Your guardianship of her was always supposed to be temporary. If you do not like it, you will be relieved of your services."

"Your grandma's a bitch in case you haven't noticed." Elle whispered to Claire.

"So what are we going to do until we have school?" Claire asked.

"I can you can stay here while we get everything sorted out." Heidi said to the two. "So do like Quesadillas? Because that's what I'm going to be making for dinner tonight."

"I've never had Mexican food before." Elle said.

"Quesadillas are good." Claire replied at the same time as Elle.

"So do either of you have any experience cooking?" Heidi asked.

"No, I haven't really thought about it." Claire said.

"My daddy had better things to do than teach me how to cook." Elle added

"Well I guess I can teach you then." Heidi replied

Later that night, Claire and Elle were shown to a room where they could stay.

"This doesn't feel real." Claire said. "You didn't mention that my father was extremely wealthy. I guess that makes this better."

"Yeah but boarding school, I've never really been around that many people before." Elle replied. "I hope I can handle it."

Claire began to rub her back. "I'm sure that you can."

"How can you be so sure?" Elle asked

"Because I believe in you." The cheerleader replied. "You just need to believe in yourself."

"You're right. I do." Elle said. "And I think that I do. Thank you Claire."

"For what?" Claire asked.

"For everything, for believing in me, for loving me, and for just being there for me." Elle answered. "You've given me something that I can live for. Though I think we should wait a little before letting your family know that I'm your girlfriend."

"We don't need to rock the boat." Claire agreed. "So good night then."

"Good night Claire Bear." Elle said.

So Nathan knew about Claire all along but didn't know that she was still alive. And I do wonder if Claire was ever really aopted because the company didn't want her stay to become permanent. I also feel that Bob did hand Elle over to the company meaning the company can decide what her best interests are. And Heidi was never paralyzed. Her legs were broken in the accident but they have since healed. Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

Claire and Elle were both awoken in the morning by Heidi.

"Are you two awake?" The woman asked.

"We are now." Elle snapped. "Sorry I'm not much of a morning person."

"Why are we up so early?" Claire asked as she looked at the clock. "Aren't we not going to be going to school for a few days?"

"Yes, but we have some reporters coming over and you kind of need to be gone while they're here." Heidi said. "I wish it didn't have to be this way but it is. I'll give you some money to go shopping. You said you didn't have any extra clothes after all."

"Yeah we could use some shopping." Claire remarked. "When do we need to go?"

"They'll be here in an hour so that should give you enough time to eat and have your showers." Heidi replied.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the next couple of days." Elle said.

"It's no problem as long no one finds out about it." Heidi responded as she left the room.

"It seems she's all healed from the accident." Elle commented.

"What accident?" Claire asked.

"She was in a car accident about six months ago." Elle said. "Before he died, you grandfather sent some men to try to run them off the road. That was when Nathan's ability first kicked in. He levitated out of the car as Heidi was injured. She broke both of her legs and some people said that might not walk again but she managed to heal with a little help from me and Angela."

"What did you do?" The cheerleader asked.

"I really just got some blood from Adam Monroe and Angela ended up giving it to her." Elle explained. "It did take long for the blood to work its magic."

"So my blood has the power to heal people?" Claire asked.

"It can but I don't think you should. I know you could be helpful to people but if word got you would be locked up and used an experiment." Elle remarked. "There are some things that mankind isn't ready for and just because we're different doesn't mean that can't have normal lives. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"When you put it that way, I guess it is." Claire said. "So how about you take the first shower."

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Elle said as she headed to the shower.

Claire went downstairs and found Nathan sitting at the table.

"I want to thank you for watching the boys last night." Nathan said.

"It was no one problem." Claire answered. "I've done babysitting before and it was nice to get to know my brothers. So are they up yet?"

"No, they don't start school for a few hours." Nathan explained. "So did Heidi tell you about the reporters coming over?"

"Yeah, me and Elle are going to go shopping. It would be nice to change my clothes." Claire replied.

"Well I uh hope you have fun." Nathan said. He never did understand the draw of shopping to women.

"So do you think you'll win the election?" Claire asked.

"Pardon?" Nathan asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I mean do you think the people will vote for you. Has your campaign been going well?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure. The latest polls have me in second but all of that could change." He explained.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know anything about politics but if I was old enough, I would vote for you." Claire remarked as she took a bite of her food.

"Thanks, Claire. That means a lot to me." He said to his daughter.

"Are you allowed to vote for yourself, because in school they said that we couldn't." Claire asked.

"Yes I can vote for myself." Nathan said with a laugh. "So did you run for class president?"

"Homecoming queen" Claire remarked. "I didn't even have to run, all of the cheerleaders were automatically entered. My friend campaigned me to the unpopular crowd and I won in a landslide. Though it would have been to ask be able to go to my coronation and not have to worry about being killed."

"I thought Peter was crazy for going to save you. But now I can't say that I'm not happy that he did. So is it true that he died?" He asked

"Yeah I found him in front of the school and then he started to heal." She said. "Though I was a little disappointed to find out that he was my uncle. But I'm okay with that now."

"That part I really didn't need to know." Nathan commented.

"I'm over it, I know that incest is illegal and also it's kind of weird since he's so much older than me, how old is Peter anyway?" The blonde asked.

"He's 26." Nathan replied.

At that moment, Elle came down the stairs. "I'm all done with the shower.: She said.

"I'll be up there in a minute after I'm done with my food." Claire said. She went to finish her food and headed to shower. Elle wished she hadn't because it was kind of awkward sitting with her girlfriend's father. He soon left the table to get dressed up. Claire didn't take long in the shower and soon the two of them were in one of the Petrelli limos.

"Where do you wish to go first Miss Claire?" The driver asked.

"Do you think we can go to the hospital?" Claire asked

"Which one, Miss Claire?" The driver asked.

"Whichever one my uncle is in." Claire replied.

The driver did as instructed and took them to the hospital. Claire went to Peter's room after telling the front desk that she was his niece. They didn't question her but it was the truth anyway.

"Hey Peter." Claire replied. "I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to let you know that I'm here."

Suddenly Peter's eyes opened.

"Claire?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your niece?" The blonde asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Your brother Nathan…he's my father." Claire explained.

"But what exactly are you doing here in New York?" Peter asked.

"I ran away from home." She said. "I came to find my real family and I did."

"So Nathan's just going to take you in?" Peter asked in confusion. "In the middle of his campaign?"

"Not exactly, I start boarding school on Monday." Claire explained.

"Now that sounds more like my brother." Peter remarked as he looked at her.

"I should probably get going. I have a friend waiting for me. Okay not exactly a friend." Claire said with a bright smile on her face.

"So you brought your boyfriend with you?" Peter asked.

"No, but there is a beautiful girl waiting for me in the lobby." Claire said. "And you were wrong. Life can get better during high school. Well maybe more when you change high schools. I guess I'll probably see you around Christmas."

Claire walked out of the room and went to meet Elle in the lobby.

"What took so long?" Elle asked.

"He woke up." Claire said. "We talked for a little while but I'm all ready to go now. Let's do some shopping."

The two of them went through the famous New York City Fashion district. Even Elle was impressed by the selection of designer stores that there were. They went them all to get the main essentials. Claire was certain the school would have uniforms so full wardrobes wouldn't necessary.

On Monday, the limo dropped Elle and Claire at Westway Academy. They were both dressed in their school new uniforms: a white blouse, black tie, navy vest, and a navy skirt.

"I feel kind of dorky dressed like this." Elle whispered to Claire.

"It'll probably just take some getting used to." Claire replied. "Let's just find our room."

The two of them walked to their room where they found there were three beds.

"I guess there must be someone else in here." Claire remarked.

"Well I hope they wait a minute." Elle said. "I'd like to get to know this room a little better."

Suddenly a girl with short, spiky, bleach blonde hair appeared in the room. Neither of the girls even heard her walk in. There was just a blur.

"Yay I finally got some roommates." The girl said. "It's about time, I've been in this room alone all semester. I'm Daphne Millbrook. So the two of you have names, don't you?"

"Yeah I'm Claire Bennet." The former cheerleader said,

"And what's your girlfriend's name?" Daphne asked with a taut smile on her face.

"I'm Elle Bishop." Elle said. "How did you know that we're together though?"

"The little things give you away: the way you hold hands, the way you look at each other. I think it's pretty obvious but I've always been pretty observant. I'm gonna let you know that I don't have a problem with gay people as long as you're not fucking on my bed. I don't even mind watching as long as I'm not trying to sleep."

"You are perverted." Claire remarked with a bright red face.

"There's nothing wrong with a little free porn." Daphne said. "But if you prefer that I didn't there are other places that you can do it."

"For your information, we don't spend all day having sex with each other." Elle snapped. She was fighting the urge to shock this girl. "So why don't you tell us your story."

"My story actually isn't that interesting." Daphne said. "And besides classes are about to start. I've gotta jet."

Daphne darted out of the room, before just as quickly coming back. "Forgot my book." She said as grabbed a book and rushed out.

"She's fast." Claire said.

"I think she may be one of us." Elle said. "But we should probably get going. I don't want to be late for my first class in over ten years."

"I thought you said you went to school?" Claire asked.

"I went to kindergarten." Elle replied. "I was in first grade when my powers developed."

"So what do we have first?" Claire asked.

"I think it was gym. So let's go find the gym." Elle said.

So now we get to see Peter and Daphne. This is before Daphne decided on a life of crime. I realized that someone could have leaked information about Claire coming to visit Peter but then I realized that the media doesn't give a damn about Peter. I don't think ever cared about him and probably didn't even know he was in a coma.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne darted out of the room, before just as quickly coming back. "Forgot my book." She said as grabbed a book and rushed out.

"She's fast." Claire said.

"I think she may be one of us." Elle said. "But we should probably get going. I don't want to be late for my first class in over ten years."

"I thought you said you went to school?" Claire asked.

"I went to kindergarten." Elle replied. "I was in first grade when my powers developed."

"So what do we have first?" Claire asked.

"I think it was gym. So let's go find the gym." Elle said.

"So have you got much exercise in the past few years? You said that you were mostly cooped up in that facility all of your life." Claire asked.

"They had a training room and yes I spent an hour a day in there since I was twelve." Elle answered. "It was pure torture but because of it, I think I'm in pretty good shape. I don't know very much about sports though."

"Well I guess that's going to be something that you need to learn about." Claire said with a smirk on her face as the two of them walked the hallways.

"I'm guessing that you can teach me." Elle surmised.

"As for doing them there are only two I know that much about." Claire remarked.

"And what are those?" Elle asked curiously.

"Cheerleading and volleyball." Claire answered.

"Cheerleading is not a sport." Elle commented.

"It is too. It involves a lot physical work and acrobatics." Claire defended.

"Oh please, how hard can it be to wave some pompoms around?" Elle snapped.

"People get seriously hurt cheerleading." Claire said before adding, "well obviously I can't but two thirds of all injuries among female athletes are from cheerleading accidents."

"Sounds like you really know your stuff." The former agent commented.

"I did a debate on it in my Civics class." Claire replied. "But if you think it's so easy, I want to see you do it."

"If I'm gonna do it then you have to do it with me." Elle said as they reached the gym.

"I was planning on doing it anyway." Claire remarked. "But we may have to wait a while. Usually there aren't any openings at this time of year."

"Well that's just too bad." Elle said as she entered the locker room. She leaned over to Claire and whispered. "If you don't want anyone to know, don't stare."

"Thanks for the advice." Claire whispered. "But you're the only one that I care about."

Elle took out her gym uniform and began to take off her clothes. Claire snuck a peek of the underwear that she had helped Elle pick out before looking away to undress herself. After a minute, they were both dressed in Westway T-shirts and shorts that didn't exactly cover very much. The shirts themselves stopped around the navel.

"Who designed these uniforms?" Elle complained.

"Probably a man but you'll find that they really are useful for exercise." Claire said. They suddenly heard a whistle as they noticed a gym teacher.

"You two, new girls." She said to them. "It's time to explain the ropes to you. Everybody needs to run five laps before they're allowed to do anything else, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Both Claire and Elle responded.

"Good so start running." The teacher instructed as the two of them began to jog.

"This is nothing for me." Elle said as they were out of the audible range of the coach. "I used to do twenty when I was with the Company."

"Sounds like you got quite the workout." Claire commented.

After their running was over, the girls waited with the others to find out what the activity for the day would be.

"Okay everybody today we will be playing…dodgeball." Coach Matthews said. "For those who don't know the rules, they're simple. If the ball hits you, you're out. If you catch the ball whoever threw it is out. When the last person on your team is eliminated, you lose."

"Don't zap the ball." Claire whispered to Elle.

"I will now separate you into teams." The teacher said.

Claire and Elle were luckily on the same team. Several balls were placed on the floor and within seconds, they began to fly. The two of them were each taking differently strategies throughout the game. Claire was dodging using her agility and a series of flips that seemed to catch some eyes and distract some people. That gave Elle time to hit the sitting ducks while she hid behind human shields. But she displayed some acrobatics of her own as well. The game ended with Claire jumping in front of a ball that was intended for Elle and catching it. Needless to say some people were impressed as the whistle was blown.

"Alright time to hit the showers." Coach Matthews said.

Before either blonde could reach the locker room they were cut off by a girl with brown hair.

"Those were some pretty nice moves you had there." She commented. "Have either of ever done cheerleading before?"

"Claire has but I'm sorry who are you?" Elle asked.

"Oh where are my manners?" The girl replied. "I'm Buffy Williams, the head cheerleader here at Westway."

"Nice to meet you." Elle remarked slightly uneasily as she shook Buffy's hand, "Elle Bishop and this is Claire…"

"Petrelli" Claire interrupted.

"You're not related to that that's running for Congress, are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not in a position to speak about that." Claire said. "So what did you want?"

"Right, so two of the girls on the cheerleading squad got kicked out of school for cocaine and I was wondering if you two might be interested in replacing them." Buffy remarked.

"I've never done cheerleading before." Elle said. "I've been homeschooled for the past ten years."

"Well you have the moves to pull it off." Buffy commented.

"We're in." Claire answered, remembering Elle's promise. "When do we start?"

"There's a practice at 5:00. You don't have any classes around then, do you?" Buffy explained.

"No…" Elle said, slightly peeved that Claire was making her do it.

"Good so I'll see you there then." Buffy said as she entered the locker room.

Claire and Elle then entered the locker room as well. Elle looked at the girls in various state of undress. She looked slightly puzzled as she began to take off her gym uniform.

"What are you thinking?" Claire asked.

"I'm just a little confused why they have these showers in here." Elle replied. "Aren't showers supposed to be more…private?"

"Apparently not in school." Claire said as she finished removing her clothes and grabbed a towel. "It's just something that you get used to."

Elle pulled off her sports bra and let her breasts out. As she went to get a towel, she noticed that all of the stalls were full. The two of them noticed Buffy also wearing a towel.

"Damn I forgot the stalls fill up faster than Hannah Montana concerts sell out." She said. "So how do you like school here?"

"I don't exactly have the regular school experience." Elle said. "It's not like I can compare this to anything except to stuff I've seen on TV."

"Well I can say that this is better than my old school." Claire replied.

"I'm surprised that you have to wait. Shouldn't somebody be giving up their shower for you since you are the head cheerleader after all?" Elle asked.

"I think you've seen too many movies." The brunette said. "I'm not a bitch and I don't like people thinking that I am."

"Do you know anything about Daphne Millbrook?" Claire asked.

"She's the best track star this school has every seen." Buffy said. "I have no idea how she can run so fast."

"I guess she's just special." Elle replied.

"I guess so." Buffy said as a girl came out of one the stalls. "Guess I'll talk to you later."

As Buffy entered the shower, Claire turned to Elle. "So are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. It's been three years since I last went off in the shower." Elle said.

"That's good to hear I guess." Claire said as she looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked as she put her right hand on Claire's shoulder.

"It's nothing really." Claire replied. "I just feel kind of bad for forcing you to do this cheerleading thing with me."

"Claire, you don't have to feel bad about it." Elle replied. "After thinking about it, would be nice to do something with you and I guess doing an extracurricular activity wouldn't hurt. They're supposed to look good on college apps. And on top of that, I wanna see if your theory of cheerleading being a sport is actually true. Elle Bishop is always up for a challenge."

Claire giggled as she noticed one of the stalls empty. "Wanna race?" She asked her girlfriend.

"You're on." Elle said as they both began to quickly walk toward the shower stall. Running would be dangerous (to Elle at least) because they could slip on the wet floor. In the end, Claire got there first and closed the curtain in Elle's face.

Elle grumbled and waited for someone else to exit and began to take her shower. She was concentrating extra hard to make sure she didn't release any electricity. She hadn't made any enemies so she didn't feel the need to shock anybody in the shower. She probably wouldn't even do it if she had because she didn't want to hurt anyone except her father. She wanted her father to die and slow and painful death for what he did to her but that would have to wait till later. Possibly when he least expected it.

After Elle was done washing herself with the cheap soap they used in the locker room, she exited the shower and headed to her locker to begin drying off. She didn't care who looked because she did have a smoking hot bod as she said herself and by default, girls would be attracted or jealous of her.

Claire on the other hand happened to be the last one out of the shower and most people had already left the locker room by the time that she exited. Elle would still there because she knew Claire would want her to wait.

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful. Other than being behind in some books that neither of them had ever heard of, they didn't have much homework. Daphne wasn't around when the two of them got back but they assumed that she probably had track practice.

"Well school isn't exactly." Elle said as she lied down on her bed.

"It's not supposed to be fun." Claire said. "Well the classes aren't supposed to be fun anyway. We have some time before practice, wanna go get a smoothie?"

"If by that you mean two separate ones, then yes." Elle replied. "I'm not a big fan of the whole sharing a drink thing."

"That will work too." Claire said as they began their way to smoothie place on campus.

So Elle will be joining Claire on the cheerleading squad which will be interesting to say the least. Anyway for visuals Coach Matthews is played by Sarah Michelle Gellar and Buffy is played by Anna Kendrick. I'm on the fence with whether or not Buffy will have an ability or not. Tell me what you think. And as always please review.


	7. Chapter 7

After the two girls returned from the smoothie place, they headed back to their room to get ready for cheerleading practice.

"That was nice." Claire said as she walked in.

"It was." Elle agreed as she also entered.

"Hi!" Daphne greeted. The two looked and saw her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. "I just got back from track practice, you wanna hang?"

"We would but we have cheerleading in a few minutes." Claire responded.

"Oh so you're both part of the pep squad already. I heard they were recruiting and who better to go after than fresh meat." Daphne remarked.

"I take it you're not a big fan of cheerleaders." Elle said.

"It's not so much cheerleaders as it one girl in general." Daphne said.

"Buffy Williams?" Claire asked.

"No Buffy is really nice." Daphne replied. "It's Skinny Minnie Pettigrew that I have a problem with. We've been enemies ever since I moved here from Kansas. Not to mention she was my roommate last semester."

"The only one that we've met is Buffy." Elle commented.

"You'll meet her when you get there and I already pity you." The bleach blonde said. "She'll probably think you're trying to 'usurp her place as the best cheerleader on the squad'"

"Sounds like quite a card. She'll have nothing to worry about from me. I've never even been to a school much less done cheerleading."" Elle mused. "Anyway maybe we can do something after we get done with practice.

"I'll be in here." Daphne said. "Unless I get hungry and go and get something to eat."

"So what are you gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Probably do some HW." Daphne said. "My math prof is brutal. Have a good time jumping around in your little short shorts. I'm already done with my physical activity for the day."

As the two new students left their room, Claire remarked. "She is certainly something else."

"But at least she's not boring. We could've got stuck with some nerdy chick that spends most of her time in the library and never talked to either of us." Elle explained.

"It would give us more time to make out but I guess you're right." Claire said as the two of them began to walk to the gymnasium. They saw seven girls including Buffy standing in the center of the gym. The six unknown girls all looked at Claire and Elle like they were sizing them up.

"Girls, this is Elle Bishop and Claire Petrelli." Buffy introduced. "And this is: Minnie (a brunette with blonde highlights), Chanelle (a short Filipina with possibly the most beautiful face), Isabel (a Latina), Annabelle (a modelesque blonde), Chloe (a redhead with striking green eyes), and Dani (a blonde with shoulder-length hair).

"These are the girls that you were talking about?" Minnie asked incredulously. Elle was trying her best to resist the urge to shock her. She was starting to see how Daphne could not like her. Then again she was realized that she was just as bad for trying to judge her on a first impression.

"Do you have a problem with them?" Buffy inquired, glaring at her fellow cheerleader

"No." Minnie said, sheepishly

"Good." Buffy remarked. "Now I want each of to remember that we are a team. That means that we help each other. Today's practice will be mostly about teaching our new cheerleaders our routine. Not since we don't have much time, I want you all dressed and out here within five minutes."

The girls all rushed into the locker room and began to get dressed.

Elle went up to Buffy. "So do we need our uniforms?" The blonde asked the brunette.

"We only wear our uniforms on game day." Buffy explained. "You just need to put your gym uniform on. I'll give you and Claire your uniforms after practice and don't worry about the fact that you've never done this before."

Elle nodded and began to change into her gym clothes. Within a short amount of time, all nine cheerleaders had exited the locker room and began to do their warm-ups. These included, stretching, jumping jacks, and a lap around the gym, they wanted to make sure that they weren't too tired yet.

The actual practice went on for an hour and a half. What followed that was another trip to the showers. After the shower, Buffy took Elle and Claire to the wardrobe department. It was wear all of the sports uniforms were kept. Currently there were basketball, baseball, and soccer uniforms in large quantity. Buffy searched around before she pulled out two red and purple cheerleading uniforms with the word Warriors printed on the front. Buffy shut the door.

"I think it would be best if you tried them on to make sure that we don't need to make any adjustments." Buffy said.

Both blondes nodded and stripped down to their underwear before pulling them outfits on.

"Is there a full length mirror in here?" Elle asked. "I wanna see if I make a hot cheerleader."

"You are so full of yourself." Claire said, giggling as lightly swatted Elle in the arm. Normally it would be a situation where Elle would zap her but due to the fact that they had company, she refrained from doing so.

"Yeah it's over there." Buffy replied as she pointed at a mirror that was hanging against the wall. "You do look hot though…I mean good."

"I'm pretty sure you said hot." Elle said with a smirk.

"No I didn't." Buffy argued.

"Yeah you did." Elle repeated. "But sorry to disappoint you, I'm taken."

"Listen I don't like girls and I don't want you telling anyone that I do." Buffy said raising her voice.

"Fine your secret is safe." Elle said. "And you are so right. I look amazing."

"Has she always been this vain?" Buffy asked Claire.

"Yeah pretty much." Claire remarked, despite the fact that she had only known Elle for about a week. But in just a week, felt like they had known each other since birth.

"So when is the next game anyway?" Elle asked.

"It's on Friday." Buffy replied. "Now we should probably get done in here. I was going to meet the girls for dinner. Do you wanna join us?"

"I think it would be good to get to know the rest of the squad." Claire said. "We're in."

"Cool we're going to meet at the Pizza Hut." Buffy said as she exited the room.

"I'm not so sure about this, Claire Bear." Elle said as she began to remove the uniform.

"It'll be fine, Elle Belle. You need to make some friends. We need to prove the guy who diagnosed you as anti-social wrong." Claire said as she finished putting her clothes on.

"I like that name you gave." Elle said as she stole a kiss from Claire. The kiss was interrupted by Elle's stomach.

"I think my stomach wants to go to Pizza Hut." Elle nervously laughed.

"Well I need to make sure that you're fed then." Claire said as the two of them began their short trek to pizza establishment. They found a group of tables where the other cheerleaders were sitting.

On Wednesday, Claire and Elle were on a free period and looking to make out in one of the bathrooms. They had discovered one that was almost always empty and they walked inside and almost immediately started kissing. Claire then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked.

"Someone's in here. I hear crying." Claire said.

"Damn it and this was the perfect place to make out." Elle said. "Time to find somewhere else."

Claire didn't listen and walked toward the whimpering.

"Hello?" Claire asked as she continued walking before she reached the shower stalls. Claire found the source behind a not fully closed curtain. By looking behind she was able to find out who the girl was.

"Buffy?" Claire said as she noticed the head cheerleader. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was taking a shower." Buffy stammered.

"I heard you crying." Claire said.

"There's something wrong with me." Buffy replied. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I've seen some pretty crazy stuff." Claire replied. "Try me."

"Okay so I was taking my history test and I began to read through the questions when these I saw what happened in my head. It was like a movie, I could see the blood, I heard the gunshots and it kept happening." Buffy explained.

"Claire, what's taking so long?" Elle asked as she walked into the air. "Oh hey Buffy."

Claire retold Elle what Buffy had told her.

"Wow I never thought I'd meet a postcog." Elle replied.

"A what?" Buffy and Claire both asked.

"It's like someone with precognition but instead of seeing the future, you see the past." Elle said.

"You mean they are other people like me?" Buffy asked in confusion as she reached for her towel.

"Not exactly with your specific ability that I know of but as for people with unnatural abilities, well there are some in this room." Elle explained.

"I don't understand." Buffy said.

"I think it's best if I showed you." Elle said. "Stand back."

The brunette watched as Elle unleashed her blue lightning right at Claire. It was concentrated enough to burn Claire's skin off as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, Claire!" Buffy shouted, before she noticed Claire get up off the wet floor and her singed skin started to repair itself. "No fucking way."

"Welcome to the other side of normal." Claire said looking at her no longer existent wounds.

So in this chapter we get to meet the rest of the cheerleaders, we get to see more Daphne and we get to see some character development for Buffy between being in denial about her sexuality to finding out what her ability is. Don't forget to review,


	8. Chapter 8

Claire retold Elle what Buffy had told her.

"Wow I never thought I'd meet a postcog." Elle replied.

"A what?" Buffy and Claire both asked.

"It's like someone with precognition but instead of seeing the future, you see the past." Elle said.

"You mean they are other people like me?" Buffy asked in confusion as she reached for her towel.

"Not exactly with your specific ability that I know of but as for people with unnatural abilities, well there are some in this room." Elle explained.

"I don't understand." Buffy said.

"I think it's best if I showed you." Elle said. "Stand back."

The brunette watched as Elle unleashed her blue lightning right at Claire. It was concentrated enough to burn Claire's skin off as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, Claire!" Buffy shouted, before she noticed Claire get up off the wet floor and her singed skin started to repair itself. "No fucking way."

"Welcome to the other side of normal." Claire said looking at her no longer existent wounds.

"So do you mind if we join you in here?" Elle asked Buffy as she started to pull off her clothing.

"I guess not." The brunette said as she looked away.

"Why are you so tense?" Elle asked.

"I'm…not." Buffy stammered as she noticed Claire also stripping off her clothes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Elle said, as she finished pulling off her underwear. "You don't need to feel inferior."

"It's not that." Claire said.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked, looking at the ground instead of at either of the naked girls.

"I guess I'm just good at reading people." Claire said. "There are signs that some people can just tell. It's not your ability and it's not that you're self-conscious. I think it could even possibly be gaydar."

"But I'm not gay." Buffy argued.

"You don't need to keep lying to yourself." Elle said. "Tell me the truth. Does the thought of hot naked girls making out turn you on?"

"Umm no…" The brunette stuttered incredulously.

"Okay let's just test that statement." Elle said as she walked over to Claire and pulled her into a kiss. Claire obliged by kissing back and put her hand on Elle's bare bottom.

Buffy tried to turn her eyes away but she found that she couldn't stop watching as the two blondes began to fondle each other sensually. The scene was starting to make her wet and horny as her nipples began to harden.

The next thing that happened was Claire pushing Elle against the wall of one of the shower stalls. The curtain wasn't closed so Buffy could still see what was going on. In other words, she could see as Claire began to massage Elle's breasts. It was almost hypnotic and she moved her hand to her nether region and started to rub it. She had seen similar things before but she was never there in person and had never seen it with full frontal nudity either. But just because she liked to watch girls making out didn't mean that she was a lesbian. It just meant that she liked to watch girls make out. She noticed that Claire had begun to probe Elle's core with her fingers as e began to perform the same action on herself. The feel of her fingers inside of her was almost as exhilarating as watching the lesbians have their way with one another. She heard Elle begin to moan loudly.

"Oh yes Claire, I'm almost there." Elle moaned. Her eyes were closed but she knew that it was arousing Buffy. "Ahhh Claire, I'm coming!"

At the exact same time Elle erupted in orgasm, Buffy felt her own come along. She couldn't help herself and let out a loud moan as the gel-like liquid covered her fingers.

"Sounds like somebody just had an orgasm." Elle remarked, snapping Buffy out of her state of bliss.

"Well you did." Buffy pointed out.

"And so did you." Elle also pointed out.

"No I didn't." Buffy argued. "I wasn't even looking at you."

"How's Egypt this time of year?" Elle asked.

"I don't know." Buffy snapped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Funny because you seem to like hanging around De Nile." Elle responded.

"She got you there." Claire added.

"Okay I was watching." The head cheerleader admitted. "God it was like I was watching a porno."

"Just admit it, Buffy." Claire urged. "There's no shame in saying it."

"Ok I like…I like…" Buffy said, apparently unable to complete the sentence.

"Come on just one more word." Elle said.

"I like girls." Buffy whispered.

"Louder." Elle commanded.

"I like girls." Buffy said. She felt like a weight had been lifted from chest. "That felt really good to say. So what happens now?"

"That's up to you." Elle replied. "I don't know about you but I'm still pretty horny. You can leave if you want but I think the two of us are going to stay here."

"I want to stay." Buffy replied, looking at the two of them.

"Then I know exactly what we could do." Claire said with a wicked smile on her face.

Before Buffy could ask her lips were ambushed by Claire's. While she was taking everything in, she felt her breasts being squeezed by the hands of Elle. She moaned loudly into the kiss, beginning to kiss back. She began to move her hand, squeezing her fellow cheerleader's tight ass. After about a minute, Claire backed away.

"Why'd you stop?" Buffy pouted before moaning. "Ohhhhh."

She hadn't noticed that Elle had changed positions and was now on her knees, eating her out. She motioned for Elle to stop for a moment as she laid out on the floor before letting Elle resume licking her. She grabbed onto Elle's head of hair and held her in place. Elle's tongue motions were fast and fluid as she explored the folds of female goodness. Add that to the fact that someone who referred to herself as the hottest girl alive and the feeling was simply electric.

Elle finally found the postcog's G-spot and Buffy felt her orgasm come along.

"Oh Daphne" She said as she felt release.

"So that's who you have a have a crush on." Claire panted.

"Yeah…" Buffy said. All three girls were extremely sweaty from the acts of fiery passion

"Have you told her that?" Elle asked.

"I don't think I'm exactly ready to come out yet." Buffy said.

"Okay that's fine." Claire said. "We'll keep your secret as long as you want to. And maybe we can also talk to Daphne."

"I would like that." Buffy said. "I should probably wash this sex off and get to class."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Elle said as she walked into a stall and closed the curtain.

The other two girls did the same.

Later in the week, Elle and Claire were preparing for their first Warriors football game. It didn't take them long to figure out that New York was chilly at night.

"Brr, why exactly are we wearing so little clothing?" Elle asked with a shiver.

"You'll feel better when we start cheering." Claire responded.

"How do _you_ know?" Elle questioned "I thought you did all of your cheering in Texas."

"Well I did this competition in Chicago earlier this year." The other blonde replied. "The wind probably makes it colder than it is here. Besides we'll wearing jackets on until we start our routine. So you do remember it, don't you?"

"Yes I remember the routine." Elle snapped. "Let's just go to field so we don't have to keep everyone waiting."

"Okay" Claire said as she jogged out to the field. "Last one there buys dinner."

Claire began to sprint. She then felt a shock in the back and fell to the ground.

"That's not fair." Claire said.

"It is when you can get back up." Elle replied, sticking out her tongue.

Suddenly the two girls saw a blur followed by Daphne appearing at the entrance to the stadium.

"So when are the two of you buying me dinner?" the speedster asked.

"How about tomorrow night?" Claire asked with a grin on her face.

"Great" Daphne said as she went off into the stands.

"Why'd you agree to buy her dinner?" Elle asked as they went to meet the other cheerleaders.

"Because I was thinking we could invite Buffy." Claire answered.

"Now that's a great idea." Elle said. "I've always wanted to try matchmaking."

Once halftime arrived, the nine cheerleaders went to the midfield. The Warriors were up by 3. They began to start their routine.

"You can't spell Warriors without a W. They go into battle everyday and never lose because they slay. Warriors will win. Warriors will win." The girls cheered

Then they began the physical part ending with the pyramid with Elle being on top. She had found that Claire was right about feeling warmer after completing the routine. She also loved being on top of the pyramid because it made her the center of attention. After years of being ignored, it was nice to have people looking at her.

After the game was over and all of the other girls headed to the showers, Claire went to talk to Buffy.

"Hey." Claire said.

"Hey." Buffy repeated.

"So Elle and I were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us tomorrow night." Claire stated.

"Are you buying?" The brunette asked.

"Yes we are." The blonde said.

"I guess I can come." Buffy said.

"We'll call when we're ready." Claire replied.

Later that night, Elle and Claire were in their room with Daphne.

"So Daph?" Claire asked.

"Yeah?" Daphne asked.

"Have you ever thought about going out with a girl?" Claire asked.

"I've done more than go out with one." Daphne said. "Being bi is so much fun. I get the best of both worlds."

"I don't see how you can think being with a guy would be any good." Elle said with a frown. "I mean that thing they have between their legs just looks disgusting. I can't imagine why anyone would want one of those inside of them."

"Typical lesbian answer." Daphne said with a laugh. "I do prefer girls and most of the guys around here are tools."

"So are there any girls you like in particular?' Elle asked.

"There might be one but I'm not gonna tell you." Daphne said. "Don't worry it's either of you two. I wouldn't dream of stealing a girl…well not from another girl at least. Some guys just don't deserve their girls."

"Gotta agree with you there." Claire said as she looked at the clock. "We should probably go to sleep. The RA will be here soon to do bed checks."

"Fine. See you guys in the morning." Daphne said, before she fell asleep. The other two girls soon followed.

So that was my time writing a threesome. I hope people liked it. The next chapter will have Daphne and Buffy's date in it. I bet nobody saw me possibly matching them together.


End file.
